le voltee la moneda
by katniss de mellark
Summary: Oneshot! situado después de Luna Nueva que pasaría cuando Bella se quiere una pequeña venganza por todas las bromas que Emmett le hizo y que mejor hacerlo cuando el la quiere asustar


_**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**_le voltee la moneda_**

La habitación estaba completamente a obscuras, la única luz que se veía era de a tele enfrente de mí. Mis brazos estaban alrededor del toso de Edward, y me encontraba en su regazo, la verdad todo esto estaba en segundo plano, toda mi concentración estaba en la película que Emmett nos estaba haciendo ver ya que según él nunca tiene suficiente Halloween por eso nos hace festejarlo todo el mes con películas de miedo. Usualmente no me dan miedo, todas son tan monótonas pero está en realidad tiene algo qué te hace brincar de miedo.

Empezó a cantar esa horrible canción. Uno, dos, Freeddy viene por ti. Tres, cuatro, cierra la puerta deje de escuchar para enterrar la cabeza en el pecho de mi novio hasta que estuve segura que paso.

-Emmett ya quita eso mira como tienes a Bella.-

-Ayyyy, pero viene la mejor parte, no me digas que le tienes miedo a una simple película bells-

-NO, hay que seguir viéndola- si dejaba que la quitaran no me iba a librar de las bromas de Emmett por buen rato

El resplandor en la cara de Edward, haciendo parecer mas hermoso de lo que ya era. Me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso

-estas segura- su voz cuestionaba mi cordura. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza -bien, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto.- Rodé los ojos, y volví a concentrarme en la pantalla estaba el mismo sujeto con su rostro desfigurado, un sombrero ajado, un jersey de rayas verdes y rojas, y un guante de cuchillas. Me mordí el labio, mientras escondía mi cara en el pecho de mi novio. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y envolvió sus brazos protectoramente en mi -Cariño es solo una película- susurrándome en mi oído, pero de repente todo estaba en calma otra vez, me sentía feliz casi me quería reír

JASPER

Alice se volteo dándome risitas y le hice señas para que no dijera nada, obviamente que ya vio lo que quería hacerle a Emmett.

-Jasper- susurre bueno quizás no dije nada solo moví los labios diciendo su nombre

-Jasper-lo intente otra vez, y seguí así como 15 veces más, pero nada ¿como llamas la atención del vampiro más calmado y que nunca deja de mirar a su novia?

Y me puse a recordar todos esos días cuando Edward se fue dejándome sola en la obscuridad deje fluir mis sentimientos más triste hasta que Jasper se volteo extrañado ¡SI CONSEGUI QUE VOLTEARA! Le trate de explicar mi plan con señas pero no se me da bien tratar de ser coordinada con las manos y no me entendía nada, entonces deje fluir el pánico y el miedo y se dio cuenta de lo que quería si esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor.

-voy por un vaso de agua a la cocina-

-quieres que te acompañe-

-no Edward, tu disfruta de lo que queda de la película-

Me encamine a la cocina tratando de que mis pasos fueran lentos y normales, y que mi corazón no se acelerada acelerará más de lo que ya estaba, me quede un rato para que Jasper hiciera su trabajo, cuando volví la sala estaba en completo silencio, todos pendientes de la película entonces empecé a cantar

Uno, dos, Freeddy viene por ti.  
Tres, cuatro, cierra la puerta  
Cinco, seis, toma el crucifijo

-El crucifijo, ¿donde hay un crucifico cuando se necesita?- gritaba desesperado un Emmett corriendo por toda la sala

Siete, ocho, mantente despierto  
Nueve, diez, nunca más dormirás

-Rose, Rose, viene por mi ayuda Rose- se veía tan asustado que a todos nos dio tanta risa Jasper le seguía mandando terror, pánico y desesperación, - Carlisle, Esme viene por mi ayuda viene por mi- se fue gritando buscando a sus padre, alguien le dirá que se fueron a una cena del hospital, bueno ya se dará cuenta solo.

* * *

hola chicos este es mi primer ONESHOT y mi primer fic sobre crepusculo que tal les pareció la verdad que no supe ni de donde surgio pero bueno aquí esta dejen sus RR porfas Besos!


End file.
